Runaway
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: After choosing Africa over her high school sweetheart, Maya finds out she had made a huge mistake because she finds out she's pregnant with her former boyfriend, Zack Martin. Will she and Zack ever make up or will she be a single mother forever? Cody and Bailey find out that they're expecting at 18. How will Zack move on after not hearing from Maya for such a long time?
1. I Think I Made A Mistake

Suite Life: Runaway:

AN: I had this in my head for awhile, I finally got the chance to get it out of my brain and onto paper/iPad.

Summary: After choosing Africa over her high school sweetheart, Maya finds out that she had made a huge mistake. She will never be the same again because after only making it to the airport, she finds out she's pregnant with former boyfriend, Zack Martin. She then decides not to tell him and tries to move on, but that might be very difficult. Will she and Zack ever make up or will she have to be a single mother forever?

Chapter 1: "I Think I Made A Mistake."

June 24th, 2011, New York

Maya Elizabeth Bennett sat in her parent's bathroom in their 4 bedroom house in New York City. She was now 17 years old. She graduated from Seven Seas High aboard the S.S. Tipton two months ago. It's now June 24th, 2011. Maya couldn't believe it. She had broken up with her high school sweetheart, Zack Martin...Zack. That name has been on her mind ever since their breakup, May 6th, 2011 was the worst day of her life. Yeah, she was excited about the Peace Corps, but that meant she would be away from Zack for 2 years. That, she didn't like. She loved Zack with all of her heart. The only way to go without guilt would be breaking up with him. And, that's what she did...and boy, the guilt is now killing her because she didn't go. So, the break up was now going to haunt her forever.

She had a three year old daughter, who is going to be four in May. Maya had her at fifteen years old, and never told Zack. Her ex boyfriend, Kevin, well, she never told him about Savannah. Her daughter's name is Savannah Nevaeh.

Maya felt so bad that she didn't want to tell Zack. And she had bigger problems.

She looked down at the test in her hand. It was positive.

She was pregnant. At 17 years old. She groaned, sighed and her heart broke. Like when she was fifteen. Two years ago. She looked down and she knew tears were coming down her face. But slowly, very slowly. She knew he had her hands full already, but she never would want to have an abortion. She could never do that to her baby.

Maya looked down at her belly, laying a hand on her belly softly. "I love you." Maya spoke softly.

Maya stood up from the bathroom floor and walked back into her bedroom, closing the door, she picked up an old picture of her and Zack from their senior prom. She sighed, feeling more tears come to her eyes, she whispered.

"I love you, Zack."

Her daughter, Anna knocked on the door and then walked inside.

"Mommy, Grandma says it's time for lunch."

Maya smiled at her daughter. "Alright, I'll be right down, sweetie. Thank you."

Anna nodded as she walked back downstairs.

Maya sighed as she put the picture down.

Meanwhile, Boston, Massachusetts, Tipton Hotel

Zachary Thomas Martin was in his bedroom, looking at a picture of Maya, he was sure heartbroken when she broke up with him before graduation. She was going to Chad, Africa for two years...Zack never could get her out of his mind. She was different from all of the girls he ever dated. She was...She was smart, beautiful, rough, tough and she was his everything, now because of Africa, she was all the way in a different county. Or what he thought, anyway. He was about to cry about her when Cody Mitchell Martin, his twin brother walked inside his bedroom.

"Hey bro. You doing alright?"

Zack shook his head. "No. Codes, she was my best friend...my everything...God, why the hell did I let her go?"

Cody sighed. He's been like this for weeks. It hasn't been getting any better. "Zack, come on, she'll come back."

Zack looked up at him. "How can you be so sure? You're going to Yale with Bailey...She'll be in your life forever…"

Cody smiled softly. "I know, but I know that Maya loved you, she probably still does, okay? She'll be back."

Zack shook his head. "If she really loved me, she'd tell me the real reason she left and why she isn't answering…"

Cody nodded. "Alright. Okay, but you are wasting a good life to see what's out there, bro…"

Zack groaned. "Don't care!"

A few days later, Cody and Bailey were off to Yale, and Zack, well, he wasn't feeling so good. His heart would break every time he'd look at Maya in the picture he had. His life was over. Everything had changed. Tears filled his eyes as he whispered.

"I love you, Maya. I'll always love you…"

Within the next nine months, Maya had to move on and try her best to put everything together without having a breakdown. When she went to the doctor the first time, she had found out she was having twins...What a surprise? Zack is a twin. She knew that. She was due March 6th, 2012, and she just knew her life would be a huge turn over for the next 18 years, like when she was pregnant with Anna. She'll be a single mother to three children in a few months.

Her parents, Leigh and Tony were in shock when Maya had told them about her second pregnancy. They were very supportive. Anna was very excited about being a big sister to two babies. At 12 weeks, Maya got to hear the heartbeats of her babies. It was the most beautiful thing ever heard. At her 20th week of pregnancy, Maya found out that she's having a baby girl and a baby boy. She smiled, but then frowned as she knew that her son and daughter would be raised without their father. Just their mother, sister and Maya's parents.

At her 26th week of pregnancy, Maya had a baby shower, her parents, her three aunts, Zoey, Montana, and Adrienne, and two uncles, Mark and Adam, and Maya's daughter, Anna.

Maya was able to get two cribs, two carriers, two car seats, one huge bassinet, a changing table, a chair and also, diapers, wipes, bottles, clothes and socks. Maya sighed as she saw so much stuff. No wonder they say-double of everything. And that was true.

A few weeks later, more like within the next four months, Maya was close to her due date.

February, 21st, 2012, New York

Maya was now 38 weeks pregnant with her son and daughter, she decided to name her son, Kayden Zachary and her daughter, Kayleigh Marie.

She was now giving birth to her twins. She layed in the hospital bed, sighing. How much she wanted Zack to be here. But, he wasn't, so she had to do this herself. As much as she hated to not have him around, she knew he would probably hate her for what she had done- breaking up with him, getting pregnant and not telling him about it.

While Maya was in the hospital in New York giving birth, Zack was in his new house he had brought himself after working his butt off for. After four months of mourning, Zack decided it was time to try to move on. After all, he hasn't heard from Maya in months. As much as it killed him, it was something he had to do.

He was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He walked to door to see his mother, brother, Cody and Bailey.

"Hey guys! Come on in."

Carey was very impressed. "Oh, wow, Zack. This is beautiful!"

Zack smiled. "Thank you, Mom."

Cody looked at his brother. "Good job, bro. I'm proud of you."

Zack smiled. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, back in New York City, Maya was sitting on the couch, reading her book. Anna, Leigh and Tony were sitting with Maya when they all heard a loud noise, Maya clutched her stomach in pain. She winced in pain."Ow!"

Leigh got up and rushed over to her. "Are you alright? Are you in labor, Maya?"

Maya nodded her head as she closed her eyes. "Yes, Mom! Take me to the hospital please."

Tony and Leigh grabbed Maya's baby carriers as well as the baby bag and Anna was excited as they helped Maya up and took her to the car.

Once in the car, Tony sped to the hospital. He had to break a few traffic laws to get Maya into the hospital.

Maya groaned in pain. "Oh, how I really wish Zack was still with me. If I hadn't been too selfish and broke up with him for the peace corps!"

Leigh sighed. "Honey, calm down. You're kinda busy."

Once in the hospital Maya walked inside with Tony, Leigh and Savannah. A few nurses came with the wheelchair and Maya sat in down and the nurses wheeled Maya to the labor and delivery section.

Once at the delivery section, and her room, Dr Anderson, Maya's doctor arrived and saw that Maya had a while to go. Maya luckily delated really quickly, and she was only in labor for 9 hours and Dr Anderson soon saw that Maya was almost at 10 centimeters. It was now 9:30pm on February 21st when Dr Anderson looked at Maya and then nodded. "Okay, Maya now you can begin pushing."

Maya nodded as she began to push she found herself screaming Zack's name.

Leigh was in the delivery room with her and after pushing for a few times the baby came into the world crying.

Her son was born first.

Dr Anderson picked up the crying baby and cut the umbilical cord. "Congratulations, Maya, you have a son."

She smiled as she gave the baby to the nurses to clean off and brought the baby over to Maya.

Maya smiled as her son cried a little bit more. "Welcome to the world, Kayden Zachary Martin."

Kayden looked just like Zack with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He was born 9:36pm on February 21st, 2012.

After resting for five minutes, Maya was back to pushing. It wasn't that bad though, and after pushing for a few minutes, the second baby, her daughter was born. She gave a tired, more like exhausted smile.

Dr Anderson picked up the crying baby girl and cut the umbilical cord and the then gave the nurses the baby to clean. Once cleaning the baby, the nurses soon brought over the baby to Maya who also gave a smile.

"Welcome to the world Kayleigh Marie Martin."

Kayleigh looked just like Maya with her brown hair and brown eyes. She was born 9:46pm on February 21st, 2012.

After the birth of Kayden Zachary and Kayleigh Marie, Tony and Savannah arrived and Anna ran over to her mother. "Hi Mommy!"

Maya smiled. "Hey, baby girl. You are a big sister now. You have a baby brother and sister."

Anna smiled excitedly. "Can I hold my new brother and sister, please, Mommy?"

Maya laughed softly. "Of course." She looked at her mother.

"Mom? Can you help Anna hold Kayleigh and Kayden?"

Leigh nodded. "Of course." She picked up Kayleigh, helping Anna sit down in the chair and slowly putting Kayleigh in her arms.

Anna smiled. "She looks like us, Mommy."

Maya laughed. "She does, huh?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah!"

Leigh and Tony both held their newest grandchildren, Leigh held Kayden while Tony held Kayleigh. After a few minutes of holding the babies, they switched and Leigh was holding Kayleigh and Tony was holding Kayden.

Soon, the nurse came back she taught Maya how to feed them and after that, the twins were sleeping in their beds.

Tony smiled. He and Leigh have three grandchildren now. "Congratulations, Maya they're beautiful." He kissed her head.

Leigh nodded as she looked at their daughter. "I agree with you. They are really beautiful."

Maya smiled. "Thanks." She sighed as she thought about Zack again.

If he was here, she wouldn't have so much to do on her own. For the next few years will be crazy, emotional, and insane, she looked at her sleeping children.

"I love you, Kayden and Kayleigh…"

To be continued…

Author's Note: Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this story!

I had this idea in my head for weeks, and I finally got the courage to post it.

Thank you, ZayaForever19951 for the help!

:) R&R. Enjoy!


	2. Three Years Later

Runaway:

Chapter 2: "Three Years Later"

AN: I'm going to go back and forth from when Kayleigh and Kayden are babies, Cody and Bailey's pregnancy and their birth of their babies, and everything.

Oh! Hi! LOL, forgot to say that. Anyways, I'm going to do a squeal of this. This might be a few chapters, I'm not sure how many though.

Enjoy!

Three years later, February 14th, 2015, New York City

Maya was now 21 years old. It's been three years since she said goodbye to her high school sweetheart, Zack Martin. She had their twins, Kayden Zachary and Kayleigh Marie on February 21st, 2012. They're now 3 years old, almost 4 years old. Their sister, Anna is now 6 years old, she'll be 7 in May. Maya hasn't heard from Zack in three years...since their breakup in 2011. She had some troubles with raising her three children on her own, but with the help from her parents, she did alright.

Well, kinda, sorta, yeah, Kayden is just like his father no question. The three year old mini Zack plays pranks, makes a mess and never listens, and a huge troublemaker. He has blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father.

Kayleigh is just like her mother, Maya. Sweet, kind, outgoing, plays nicely and, well, sometimes she'll get pulled into her twin brother's troubles. She has her mother's eyes and hair. Brown hair and brown eyes.

Anna, Maya's oldest daughter is 6 years old, almost 7 years old. She's just like her sister, Kayleigh and mother, Maya. She also has brown hair and brown eyes.

Maya was cleaning the kitchen when her three year old daughter, Kayleigh ran to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Maya looked over at her daughter, Kayleigh. "What, baby?"

Kayleigh frowned. "Kayden is trying to go outside!"

Maya sighed. "Kayden knows that I have to be outside with you both." She walked to the front door. "Kayden?"

Kayden ran back inside. "Mommy?"

Maya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Mommy. What are you doing, baby?"

Kayden giggled. He pointed to the door. "Outside, please?"

Maya shook her head. "Thank you for saying please, but no outside right now…"

Kayden frowned and then began screaming. "Outside, Mommy!"

Maya shook her head. "Kayden Zachary, I said no…"

Kayden began to cry now and he was now hugging Maya's legs. "Mommy!"

Maya sighed. Yep, he's a handful. She picked him up and carried him to the couch. "Kayden Zachary, you stop it right now!"

Leigh heard her daughter yell. "What's wrong, Maya?"

Maya sighed. "Nothing, Mom. Kayden isn't listening today."

Kayleigh giggled. "Does that mean I can go outside, Mommy?"

Maya shook her head. "No." She finally got her son to calm down. "You are kidding me, Kayleigh Marie if you want to go outside after what happened with your brother."

Kayleigh frowned. "Oh…"

Finally, Maya was able to get her twins to finally have lunch. Anna walked out of her room.

"Hey, Mom. What happened?"

Maya laughed softly. "Nothing special, sweetheart. Just tried to get your brother to not go outside because he has to eat his lunch."

Anna sat down next to her sister. "Hey sissy."

Kayleigh giggled. "Hi!"

Anna smiled. "Why can't Kayden be this nice?"

Maya shook her head and laughed. "He's just like his father when he was little. I know that for sure."

Kayden looked up at his mother. "Daddy? I'm just like my Daddy?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, you are, buddy."

Kayleigh took a bite of her chicken nuggets. "Mommy?"

Maya looked at her daughter. "Yes, Kay?"

Kayleigh smiled. "Do you love Daddy?"

Maya froze. Of course she does. She has been in love with Zack throughout these past four years. She'd do anything to be back with him. She smiled at the thought of his name. She looked at her children. Oh, how much easier it would be if Zack was here. Kayden wouldn't be so hard to handle. Maya was able to graduate from NYU but that was completely hell having to graduate easier than the others. She just wanted to finish college and move onto physical therapy. And, that's her plan in the next few months. Back to Zack though...She would give anything to be able to hug him again. Her eyes filled with tears, remembering everything. "Um...Yeah, of course I do, Kayden. I've loved him forever."

Kayleigh smiled. "Oh! What was he like?"

Maya laughed. "That will be for another day, sweetie. It's nap time for you two."

Kayden frowned. "But Mommy!"

Maya groaned. "Kayden Zachary, I'm not saying this again. Come on." She picked him up as he kicked. "Owww! Kayden Zachary Martin! Stop it!" She finally layed him down. "No waffles tomorrow for breakfast, young man!"

Kayden grumbled and crossed his arms.

Maya sighed. "Fine, be mad at me, you're the one who's being a meanie." She looked over at Kayleigh, who was asleep. She kissed her head.

The 21 year old walked out of her son and daughter's room and then outside to take a breath. She walked a few minutes.

Meanwhile, with Zack, Cody, Bailey and Marcus, they were in New York for Valentine's Day. Zack had tried to date again, but no one was Maya. He just wanted Maya back. Where the hell could she be?

Two years ago, Cody and Bailey welcomed twin girls, Alliannah Karyssa and Alleeah Kaylee on August 22nd, 2013. Alli and Alleeah both had blonde hair and blue eyes. For today, they are with Carey, Zack and Cody's mother.

Zack still lives in the house he brought and he has been trying to track down Maya, but nothing seemed to work.

Cody turned to his brother. "Are you okay, bro?"

Zack sighed. "Um, I don't know, I just have this feeling that something is going to happen…"

Marcus looked at him with a full face of confusion. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

Zack shook his head. "I...I don't know."

Bailey looked over and saw someone walking and then they ran back in the other direction. She just shook it off.

Maya was walking and then saw Zack with Marcus, Bailey and Cody. She shook her head and then ran back into the house. Zack is here? How? Why? She closed her eyes as she tried to figure out how to keep her children inside...Wait, what is she doing? Why would she keep Zack away? It's been 3 years...He deserves to know now. It's been three years! She loved him with all of her heart, getting him back was what she has been dying to do for the last 3 years. The guilt of melt telling him about Kayden and Kayleigh was now coming back, it was now eating her alive that she kept them away, Zack wasn't a bad guy after all. She now was questioning her runaway from the best thing that ever happened to her expect Anna, Kayleigh and Kayden. She couldn't believe Zack was actually New York.

Maya ran into her house while panting heavily. "Mom! Oh my God!"

Leigh looked at he daughter. "Honey, calm down! What happened?"

Maya sighed. "I...I saw Zack...Holy crap. What if he followed me here?" She slided down the door. "I'm so stupid to break up with him for the peace corps! That was completely stupid! And...Kayden and Kayleigh deserve a Dad! I...Anna didn't get that, and she's 6! Ugh!"

Leigh sat down next to her daughter. "Maya you need to see him, I mean, it's been three years, sweetheart. Kayden and Kayleigh need their dad. And it was your own choice really, I'll support you with whatever you do."

Maya nodded. "Okay. You mind watching them?" She smiled slightly as she walked outside and took a deep breath, as she walked over to her ex boyfriend, his brother, and Bailey. Here we go. Turn around please. God, he looked the damn same! So hot. She took another breath and tapped Zack's shoulder.

Zack turned around. After all of this time, there she was. Standing there, she was in New York there whole time. "What? Maya? What's going on? Where have you been? It's been three whole years Maya."

Maya sighed. Nodding, she looked at her former boyfriend. "Hi. I know what you mean Zack. I'm sorry…" She teared up. "I...I'm...I can't have an apology for what I did to you...and…" She saw her daughter and son, Kayleigh and Kayden walking out of the house from the corner of her eye. She mumbled. "Damn it…" She turned around and yelled. "Kayleigh Marie, Kayden Zachary, get back into the house, right now!"

Zack's eyes went wide. "Did you just say Kayden Zachary?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah...Um...Can we talk?" She sighed. "Let me get them into the house first, they are trouble makers, just like someone I know...Kayden comes up the craziest things." She picked up Kayden and Kayleigh. "You two know not to come out of the house with me, right?" Maya whispered.

Kayden frowned and began to cry. "But Mommy! We wanted to know what's up.

Maya shook her head. "No, Kayden, don't but Mommy me. And, you also don't ask what's up okay? You two know that you can't come outside without me. Come inside right now…" She carried them inside. "I'll talk to you both in a bit." She walks back over to Zack. "Okay. Now I can talk." She sighed slightly.

Zack looked like he's been upset. His girlfriend, well, he didn't know what she was right now has two kids! He slowly began to understand what's going on after seeing Maya with those two kids. The boy looked they splitting image of him and Kayden looks like him when he was three. "Is everything okay?"

Maya nodded slowly. "Yeah...Um...Look, this might sound like a shock to you, but those two are…" She teared up. "...Our kids...That's why I said Kayden Zachary. I named him after you because he reminds me of you. Like seriously."

She didn't know what he was going to say. It made her all hot inside.

Zack looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Finding out that he had two kids really got him not feel good. She should've told him. "Why won't you tell me before? Maya, I could've have helped you out and supportive you…"

Maya sighs as she wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I...I got scared. I mean, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after I broke up with you over the Peace Corps...but turns out, I never went because I found out I was pregnant, with those two crazy three year olds…" She shook her head. "They're three now. Kayden reminds me of you, while Kayleigh is just like me. Tough and sweet. Kayden is crazy and does the craziest things that drives me up the wall..."

Zack laughed slightly. "Oh so when were they born? When's their birthday?"

Maya looked at the others. "Um, hey guys. Do you mind if I take Zack for a bit? I have a lot to explaining to do."

Cody shook his head. "No we don't mind."

May took his hand. "Come with me." She took him to the park. "Zack, I'm so sorry..."

Zack sighed, but looked at her. "It's okay Maya. I understand why you did it. And, by the way quit apologising."

Maya looked at him shocked and sighed. That was some answer. "You do?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, but if I was in your position, Maya, I would have also run away and everything."

Maya looked at him. "Really?" She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder and started to cry a bit. Tears filled her eyes. "Zack, would you help me if I did tell you and if you never wanted to see me?"

Zack nodded his head. "Maya, why are you saying this?" He looked at her. "Of course I would have helped you out. I really wish you could have told me, but it's okay."

Maya started crying as tears came falling down her face."Really? I...I know I should've told you...Can I ask you a question,though?

Zack nodded. "Sure."

Maya looked at him as she asked the most important question of her life to her ex boyfriend. "Do you still love me?" She sniffed.

Zack laughed. "Is that a question to even ask? Of course I still love you. And you? Do you also still love me?"

Maya nodded. "Of course! I do! I look at our children everyday, they remind me of you so much."

Zack smiled. "That's good."

Maya looked up at him. "Um, so since you are here, do you want to meet your son and daughter?" She smiled.

Zack nodded. "Yes. Of course I want to meet them.

Maya stood up and walks him to her house, walked inside. "Mom? I want you to meet someone. Zack Martin, Kayden and Kayleigh's father." She looked at Zack. "Zack, this is my mom, Leigh."

Zack smiled at Leigh. "Hi, I'm Zack nice to meet you."

Leigh smiled. "Hi Zack. Nice to meet you too." She turned to her daughter. "Maya, Kayden and Kayleigh are in their room. I sent them to their room after they woke up."

Maya smiled and nodded. "Okay, thank you so much, Mom. Come on, Zack." She lead Zack upstairs to the twins room. She walked into her son and daughter's room.

Kayden saw Maya when he sat up in his bed. He got excited. "Hi Mommy!"

Maya smiled. "Hi Kayden." She looked at her son and daughter. "Kayden and Kayleigh, I want you guys to meet your Daddy."

Kayleigh gave her a questionable look. "Daddy?"

Maya smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kayleigh, baby, this is Zack he's your and Kayden's Daddy."

Kayden smiled. "Daddy?" The three year old ran to Zack. "Hi!"

Kayleigh stayed quiet though. She wasn't sure what to do. Her father was standing right there.

Maya looked at her daughter. "Hey, Kay, you okay, baby?"

Kayleigh shook her head. She looked at Zack. "That's Daddy? The one in the pictures, Momma?" The three year old little girl walked up to Zack.

Kayden snorted a little. "Like I need pictures to recognise my own daddy yeah right."

Kayleigh shook her head. "Why you?!"

Maya got in between the twins. "Okay guys stop fighting."

Zack smiled and looked at Maya. "You've shown them pictures of me?"

Maya nodded. "Of course. The one from prom. I still all of them...all of them.

"Oh that's good. So do I. He looked at his son. "You look just like me, so what do you like to do, buddy?

Kayden giggled. "Stuff my Mommy doesn't like or let me do, but I still do it...I like pulling pranks and coloring."

Zack smiled. "Wow. You are just like me." He turned to Kayleigh, his daughter. "What about you?"

Kayleigh smiled. "I try to not like Kayden do stuff, that's what I mostly do, my Mommy always takes my side, because I'm a good girl." She giggles as she looks at Kayden.

Anna looked at Maya. "Mommy, Kayden colored all over my bedroom floor…"

Maya groaned.

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Again why can't he colour Kayleigh's side of their room?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No no not gonna happen."

Maya looked at her son. "Kayden Zachary, go sit in timeout right now." The 21 year old mother sighed. "Kayleigh, go tell Grandma to get me the cleaning stuff, please."

Kayden crossed his arms. "What? This is so unfair! She never gets into trouble!" He pointed to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Mommy." She waved at Kayden smugly. "You are in big trouble." The three year old downstairs. "Grandma, I need cleaning stuff Kayden colored Anna's bedroom floor."

Leigh sighd. "Again? Alright." She her the cleaning supplies and walked into Anna's room, where Zack and Maya were waiting. "This is the fifth time…"

Maya took the cleaning supplies. "Thanks Mom." She begins to clean the floor.

Zack looked at her. "So...Anna is your daughter too? You never told me that either…"

Maya looked at Zack. "Yeah, she is and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had her when I was fifteen years old. I was a freshman of high school."

Zack nodded. "Oh." He started to help her. "So, I'm guessing Kayden is my mini me, huh?"

Maya nodded her head. "Of course you saw what happened before. I sometimes call him Zack because he reminds me so much about you."

Kayden smiled. "That's because I am, I mean I am his son right." Kayden crossed his arms smugly as he runs into Anna's room.

"Oh, really?" Zack laughed. "Well, I better have a talk with our little troublemaker."

Kayden looked at Zack. "Daddy, you don't think I'm a troublemaker, right? I mean that was harmless thing which I did."

Zack sighed. "You know what, I also did the same thing you did, and my Mom, your grandma also called me a troublemaker when I was younger."

Maya smiled. "And, to answer your question, yes. And, Kayden, you are grounded."

"Maybe with me in their lives it will be easier on you." Zack smiled.

Maya nodded. I agree. It would be way more easier for me then."

Anna walked into her room. "Hi."

Zack smiled. Hi Anna I'm Zack."

Anna smiled again. "Hi. I'm Savannah, but most people call me Anna."

Zack smiled. "You have amazing name by the way."

Maya: *laughs* Thanks. Took me months to come up with a name. Same with those two munchies.

Kayden looks at Maya. "I don't get why am I in trouble?"

Maya sighed. "Look at what you did to Anna's room Kayden and now you're asking why are you in trouble?"

Zack laughed. "Well you did an amazing job by the way."

Maya smiled and sighed. "Really? Our son is a complete mess with his pranks, I think I did alright with the girls."

Kayden sighed and shook his head. "Why do I even bother? No matter how hard I try I always get into trouble."

Zack laughed. "Don't worry. I was the same when I was younger. I pranked Cody a few times but after that he and I pulled pranks on the employees and the guests at Tipton hotel.

Kayden giggled. "Good to know I'm not the only one who pranks my siblings."

Anna was shocked. "You lived in an hotel? Cool!"

Zack laughed. "Well, if you want come to Boston and see how it's like at the Tipton hotel.

Maya smiled. "I'd love to show the twins and Anna where you grow up."

Zack smiled. "When we leave come with us and I'll show you guys the hotel and all the hiding places I've discovered when I was hiding from Mr moseby after he discovered that I pranked people in the lobby, Cody had stopped but I didn't."

Kayden looked at Maya. "See and you say I am a trouble maker."

Anna laughed softly. "You still are little brother."

Maya turned to Zack. "Well, if I do came with you, we'd have to decide on a house or something because I...I mean, we have three kids now." She gave a smile. "Yes, I know Anna isn't your blood daughter, but I know you'd adopt her when we decide on the big day...or…"

Zack nodded in agreement. "I agree with you."

Maya finished cleaning, she looked at her daughter. "When Kayden is older, no coming into your room, okay, Anna?"

Anna nodded. "Thanks Mom."

Kayden frowned. Hey! If you're talking about me, say it to me.

Zack helped Maya up. "I know Cody might have a freak out after he finds out you have...twins and a 5 year old daughter."

Maya smiled and laughed softly. "Even so but he'll enjoy being an uncle to the twins."

Kayleigh comes into the room. "We have an uncle too!"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, he and Bailey have twin girls, Alli and Alleeah, they're 2."

Kayden smiled. "We have cousins as well." He looked at Kayleigh. "Of course we have an uncle our daddy has a twin brother. Don't you know anything?"

Kayleigh glared back. "And how do you know that 'Mr I'm Always In Trouble Due To Pranking'?"

Kayden glares at her. "I heard them talking."

Zack looks at Maya and Anna. "Are they always like this?"

Anna nodded. "All the time."

Kayleigh shook her head. "Yeah right! Sounds like you were listening in or something."

Kayden glared at her. "And how do you know that 'Miss Know It All'?"

Maya intervens her daughter and son's fight.. "Kayleigh Marie and Kayden Zachary, that's enough."

Kayden looks at her. "You're gonna put her in timeout too are you?" He points to Kayleigh.

Maya shook her head. "No I'm not going to do that she's not in trouble."

Kayden huffs and stomps out of the room glaring at Kayleigh who was sticking out her tongue at him.

Kayleigh smiled. "It's fun making Kayden get in trouble."

Maya sighed. "Kayleigh, it's not nice to get your older brother in trouble."

Kayleigh shook her head. "By five minutes Mom it's not like he's five years older than me. You could have had me first but no you had to have 'Mr get in trouble due to pranking' first making me come five minutes after him. And I'm the mature one."

Maya sighed, while Zack laughed a little.

Maya sighed again. "I'm sorry Kayleigh, I knew I was having twins and somehow your brother ended up being born first."

Kayleigh looked at Zack. "Why are you laughing Daddy?"

Zack smiled. "I'm laughing because this reminds me about your uncle Cody and I you know your uncle Cody said the same thing to your Nana."

Kayleigh looked excited. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Of course."

Kayleigh giggled. "So I have an uncle Cody, and my cousins?"

Zack nods. "Yes you do, you do have an aunt named Bailey. She's your Aunty Bailey and your cousin's mother."

After a while Zack and Maya took the twins and Anna to the park where Cody and Bailey were playing with their children.

Cody looked at Zack. "Hey Zack. Hey Maya."

Bailey looked at the three kids and looked at Maya. "Are they your kids?"

Cody looks at Anna, Kayden and Kayleigh. Anna looked just like Maya and the twins looked the splitting image of Zack and Maya well, Kayden looks just like Zack while Kayleigh looks just like Maya.

Cody turned to his brother. "So they're your kids, Zack?" He looked at the twins.

Kayden turned to Cody. "Hey, I'm Kayden. You look like my Daddy."

Zack nodded. "Yeah. We're twins, buddy, you look like me…" He looked at Cody "And, yes, they're mine."

Cody nodded, sighing. "Does Mom know?"

Zack shook his head. "No. Dude, I just found out myself, do you think I have the damn time to tell Mom this?"

Cody shook his head. "No."

Maya turned to Bailey. "So, you and Cody have twin daughters?"

Bailey nodded. "We do. Alliannah Karyssa and Alleeah Kaylee."

Maya smiled. "Awww!"

Bailey sighed. "So, you were here for the last 3 years?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah."

Bailey laughed a bit. "Zack never figured it out?"

Maya laughed a little too. "I don't know...I guess he didn't want to see me, or thought that I already left for Chad."

Bailey hugged Maya. "True, but I'm happy you're back. I missed you."

Maya smiled. "I missed you too."

Zack walked over to Maya. "I'd hate to leave, May. But, we all have to go back to the hotel."

Maya sighed. "Okay. I have to get Kayleigh and Kayden home. Their favorite tv show is on at 4."

Zack hugged her and smiled. "I love you."

God, she never thought she'd ever hear those words ever again. She has always been in love with Zack. "I love you too."

Maya let Kayleigh and Kayden say their goodbyes to Zack as they headed back to Maya's parents house with Anna.

Maya has never felt so good in her life. No more guilt, no more lies, and trying to be a single mother. Her dream has came true.

Zack was back in her life. They may not be back together yet, but that did bother Maya because she loved Zack with all of her heart.

Kayleigh and Kayden had their father in their lives. She was happy about that.

It took three years.

Three years.

To be continued…

Author's Note: I finally updated chapter two. I'm going to go back to my SLNGS, thn update Liv & Maddie.

This story will be lots of back to last to the future.

JustinBieberLover101


	3. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 3 Guess Who's Back  
The next day Zack and Maya met up again with Savannah, Kayden and Kayleigh.  
They started walking to the hotel where Carey was staying in with Zack, Cody, Bailey and Cailey's twin daughters Alliannah and Alleeah.  
Maya sighed. "I really hope they don't hate me.. even though it was my fault to leave you I feel so guilty already…."  
Zack sighed shaking his head knowing that whatever he'll say would make her really guilty again. "Maya really no one will ever hate you…"  
Kayden patted Maya's knee and got on her lap while his twin sister rolled her eyes at her brother. "Daddy's right Mommy nobody could hate you…"  
Anna looked at Maya. "Momma are you okay?"  
Maya smiled. "I'm fine Anna I'm okay baby girl…"  
Maya smiled slightly at their help. "Okay thanks…." She looked at Zack. "Okay let's do it…" She and Zack then got up along with their kids.  
Zack smiled as they all started walking again and entered the hotel building walking into the elevator and going up to the room. He suddenly began to feel nervous but calmed himself down.  
Zack heard the door being opened. He whispered. "Shit." He saw that it was Bailey, Cody, Alli and Alleeah. "Heyyy, guys..."  
Alli smiled. "Uncle Zack..." She and Alleeah ran up and hugged him.  
Zack picked them in his arms. "Girls, you would love for you to meet my son and daughter, Kayleigh and Kayden along with their sister Anna who's Maya's oldest daughter and their mom, Maya."  
Bailey's eyes widened. "You had children. Wait what I don't understand..." She looked at Maya. "Where Have you been? How come we haven't seen you before you totally disappeared from the face of the earth... What? How? Why?"  
She sighed. "I'm sorry Maya I missed you so much. But not as much as Zack but still... I was worried..."  
Maya sighed. "Bailey, it's okay...When I got pregnant, I was terrified on what Zack would do or say, so I ran away to New York for the past 3 years...Anna is my other daughter from another father...I never told him about Anna..."  
Bailey sighed but smiled as she gave Maya a hug. "Oh I guess I mean we all thought you went to Africa.." She looked at her. "So did you go to Africa or not?"  
Maya shook her head. "No. I didn't...I...I went through the pregnancy and raising three babies in New York."  
Bailey sighed. "Oh I'm sorry if I asked an insensitive question..."  
Zack sighed. "Bails, I don't think that was a rude answer..."  
Bailey sighed and shook her head. "Oh..."  
Alli smiled. "So are you staying, Maya?"  
Maya smiled and nodded. "Yes I am…"  
Bailey smiled. "Awesome..."  
Maya smiled slightly. "Thanks..."  
Cody looked at his brother. "Dude, are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"  
Zack nodded. "Yeah I am..."  
Just then Carey walked over. "Tell me what?"  
Zack jumped. "Hey Mom..."  
Maya was now sweating nervously and turning pale hoping Carey doesn't hate her.  
Carey looked at Maya. "Welcome back Maya..." She looked at the three children. "Who are they?" Her eyes widened as she looked at the boy who was arguing with his sister and then at Zack. "Zachary what's going on?"  
Zack sighed. "Mom...I...Kayleigh and Kayden...They are mine..."  
Carey's eyes widened as she then looked at Maya who was looking down. "Maya why didn't you tell us?"  
Maya was now nervous. "I...I was scared! I didn't know what I wanted to do...I didn't know what Zack would do or say if he knew about my pregnancy..."  
Carey sighed. "You don't get it do you?" She shook her head. "He was quite upset when you left and I wanted Zack to call you but except Cody told me that there was no cell service in Africa so that's why we all were unable to find out about your whereabouts..."  
Zack was shaking his head. "Mom..."  
Tears welled in Maya's eyes and she started crying feeling so bad about her decision to run away and making Zack upset. "I'm already guilty about not telling Zack about the twins and my daughter Anna before I didn't go to Chad I was raising three children in New York..."  
Zack looked at his mother. "Mom, she told me everything..."  
Carey sighed. "Oh..." She looked at Maya. "I'm sorry..."  
Maya wiped her eyes. "I should've told him but I didn't so...I can't change it."  
Carey nodded. "It's okay Maya..." She looked at the children again. "What are their names?"  
Maya smiled slightly. "My daughter, Savannah, and the twins, Kayleigh and Kayden."  
Carey smiled. "Awww they have amazing names..."  
Zack smiled. "Kayden is named after me."  
Carey smiled. "Really?"  
Maya nodded. "Yes."  
Carey smiled. "That's good..." She looked at Kayleigh. "And what about Kayleigh?" She looked between the twins who were arguing with each other. "Are they okay?"  
Maya walked over to her son and daughter. "Kayden Zachary and Kayleigh Marie! What are you two doing? What is going on?"  
Kayden frowned. "Its her fault. I got grounded anyway…"  
Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault. I'm not the one who colored Anna's walls…."  
Kayden groaned. "One little mistake and I'm suddenly a troublemaker…"

Carey smiled and walked over to her grandson. "Wait so you're saying you got into trouble?"  
Kayden and Kayleigh both looked at each other and then at Maya who nodded as she walked over. "Uh…"  
Maya smiled. "Guys this is your Nana Carey…"  
Kayden and Kayleigh along with Savannah all hugged Carey. "Hi Nana…" She looked at Carey and smiled. "Savannah is my daughter from a previous relationship. So looks like you have three new grandchildren."  
Carey hugged all three of her newest grandchildren back and finally pulled back smiling. "Hi guys…"  
Cody and Bailey introduced themselves to Kayden and Kayleigh as well as Savannah, who smiled happily that she had a new Aunt and Uncle she even considered Zack as her father not wanting to be left out even though she didn't know who her real dad is.  
Alleeah smiled excitedly, rushing over to Savannah, Kayden and Kayleigh along with her sister Alli. "I have new cousins! Yay!"

Anna looked at her mother. "Momma?"  
Maya smiled and looked at Anna. "Yes sweetie?"  
Anma sighed softly. "Who is my dad?"  
Maya sighed. "Oh..." She bit her lip again. "Anna I.. how do I say this..." She began to feel really guilty again.  
Anna frowned her blue eyes looking at her mother's brown eyes. "What, Mom?"  
Maya's eyes widened when she saw Anna's eyes which were blue instead of brown she realised that Anna was actually Zack's daughter not Kevin's. She looked at Zack and then at Anna again sighing she admitted to herself that she was really keeping a huge secret from everyone. "Oh my God..."  
Zack looked at her. "What? What's wrong?"  
Maya burst into tears. "I'm sorry.. I can't..."  
Zack sighed. "Can't what? Maya, what's wrong?"  
Maya got up from the couch and rushed out before she could answer him. She was just so overwhelmed.  
Bailey looked concerned. "Is everything alright?"  
Zack paused, shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
Carey looked concerned as well. "Zack... aren't you going after her? I mean find out what's happening with her..."  
Cody nodded. "Yeah, you can't let her get away now…"  
Zack nodded as he sighed. "I am, Mom. Codester Geez..." He rushed after her. "Maya!" He yelled all the way to the elevator, where she was. "Maya, what's wrong?"  
Maya was crying now. "I...I kept something else from you...I...You are gonna hate me!"  
Zack ran his fingers through his hair. "May what are you talking about?"  
Maya wiped her eyes and cheeks. "Anna...She...She's yours..."  
Zack's eyes widened. "What? But, but, but, you said that you had Anna through a previous relationship and..."  
Maya sighed deeply. "I...I lied..."  
Zack sighed. "Wait when did this... when's Anna born?"  
Maya sighed. "May 13th 2007."  
Zack realised something. The only reason he wasn't able to forget about Maya was because she was and still is the love of his life. When they broke up, he was devastated and when they didn't see each other for three whole years, he tried to move on but he never truly did he's reminded of Maya through the girls, he tried to date that's why his short lived relationships ended very quickly Maya was his first real love and he wants to keep it this way. "Really?"  
Maya looked at him. "Would I lie about my own child's birthday?"  
Zack shook his head. "No, it's just shock May I know you won't lie about it..."  
Maya began crying again. "Why aren't you upset with me? I never told you about Anna, Kayden or Kayleigh! You should be really mad at me!"  
Zack sighed running his fingers through his hair frustrated. "I am Maya I'm trying to keep calm!" He sighed again. "Why didn't you tell me about them before why did you keep them a secret?!"  
Maya sighed as tears fell. "I was scared! I was overwhelmed of how you'd react, Zack! We were 15 when Anna was born! And, 18 when the twins were born. How do you think you'd deal with that? I thought...I thought keeping them a secret was best...but now I know it was wrong! I'm...I'm sorry..."  
Maya sighed. "I better get back to the suite. The kids must be wondering where we are."  
Zack sighed. "It's okay, I rather wished you could have told me I would have helped you out even if I did freak but I understand your reason..." To be honest that Zack was really hurt yet he doubted a little whether Maya hooked up with a guy or not even though he admitted to himself that he also one time hooked up with a girl in the past but yet he forced the doubt down and followed Maya back to the suite. "Fine..."  
Maya sighed. "We'll talk about this later, okay? I just need to tell Kayden and Kayleigh that we are going to stay here for a while until I can afford something."  
Zack sighed. "Okay fine..." He shook his head knowing that it was no use making her mad. "Alright..."  
Maya looked at him. "What? You don't want me to leave? There's you, me, five kids, Cody, Bailey and your mom in one suite! Somebody has to go sometime."  
Zack shook his head. "No, I lost you before Maya. I'm not letting you leave again my word is final either, we both have a suite or either, I'll work but you're not leaving okay I'm very serious about this..." He looked at her really seriously. "Promise me Maya please..."  
Maya cupped his cheeks. "Zack, I'm just getting a small house or something around here. I'm not gonna be far...I'm not going anywhere...I made the mistake of leaving you. I can't or couldn't do that again."  
Zack looked at Maya really, really seriously. "Promise me…"  
Maya sighed she knew what her heart wanted she wanted to be with Zack. "Zack…"  
Zack looked at her really seriously. "Promise me Maya please..."  
Maya sighed. "Zack...I...I need to get my own place...Just for now but I'll promise I'll come with you to Boston. I promise Zack I promise."  
Zack sighed. "Okay..."  
Maya hugged him. "Thank you, Zack."  
Zack hugged her back. "You're welcome, Maya..."  
Maya sighed. "Im sorry again…"  
Zack sighed. "It's okay, I rather wished you could have told me I would have helped you out, even if I did freak but I understand your reason..."

To be honest that Zack was really hurt yet, he doubted a little whether Maya hooked up with a guy or not even though he admitted that he also one time hooked up with a girl in the past but yet he forced the doubt down and followed Maya back to the suite. "Okay, Maya, let's go..." He paused for a minute. "I can't believe you left me. Why didn't you know how much I loved you? You're the only one who I really loved no girl ever came close except for you, I was actually falling in love with you..."  
Maya's eyes were filled with tears. "Zack... I'm sorry I'm really really sorry. You should actually hate me, but the real reason was. I was too selfish the moment Anna was born I actually wanted to call you, but I got scared and didn't do it. I regretted breaking up with you please, Zack, I love you so much..."  
Meanwhile with Cody and Bailey, who were looking at each other in their room in the suite. "We, I guess have to make sure that Maya doesn't leave again I mean Zack was so upset about her leaving."  
Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, but I won't mention it to her, this is Zack's area not us and it's also unlike us to meddle in their relationship."  
Cody nodded his head. "Exactly I mean even if we really are risking it yet we have to make sure that they both will be truly happy this time and all…."  
Carey walked inside hearing them. "Oh I agree with you guys yet she's also back…."  
Cody nodded. "Agreed." They all walked back over to the kids who were playing just as Zack and Maya walked into the suite. "Okay, we're back."  
Carey looked at them concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Zack nodded. "Uh...Yeah. Everything is okay. I'm about to tell you something so I think you should sit down."  
Carey nodded as she, Cody and Bailey along with Zack and Maya and the children sat down looking expectantly at them. "Okay what's going on?"  
Maya sighed deeply, in and out, and looked at her oldest daughter. "Anna is...She's Zack's daughter..."  
There was a silence as Cody, Bailey and Carey's eyes widened as they then stared at Savannah's blue eyes and Savannah frowned about why they were looking at her like that yet she smiled and hugged her daddy tightly. "Yay!"  
She then looked at the her family members who were staring in shock. "Is there something wrong with my eyes?"  
Zack sighed. "You are my daughter, sweetie. I have blue eyes and so do you."  
Savannah smiled and happily hugging him. "Yay..."  
Kayden's eyes widened. "Anna is full sister?"  
Maya nodded. "Yes."  
Kayleigh smiled hugging Anna and her daddy who were hugging them both. "Yay!"  
Maya looked at Carey, Cody and Bailey. "Are you okay guys?"  
Carey nodded her head. "I'm a little shocked but fine..." She smiled. "It's good to have you back Maya with all three of my newest grandchildren..." Savannah, Kayden and Kayleigh hugged their grandmother again.  
Bailey nodded her head in agreement. "Me too. Wow, they really are siblings. This is so exciting..."  
Cody nodded. "I agree with Bailey, not only I have a new niece and nephew I have another niece as well..."  
Cody and Bailey introduced themselves to Savannah, Kayden and Kayleigh who hugged them. "Uncle Cody! Aunty Bailey!"

Maya smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…."  
Carey shook her head. "It's alright, Maya, you're back with them…"  
Maya nodded. "Yes, I am, Miss Martin. Thanks, but I made that mistake I'm not making it again. I promise…." Maya started laughing so hard making everyone look at her in confusion except Carey.  
Carey smiled. "Good. Why are laughing?"

Maya sighed as she stopped laughing. "I...I don't know. I'm just so confused on why I kept so much a secret…"  
Savannah shook her head, putting her hands on her ears when she remembered why her mother was laughing. "Next time don't scream Daddy's name so loudly I could hear it all the way to the waiting room when my brother and sister were born…. My poor ears…."  
Kayden grumbled. "No need to give me that image about Mommy screaming…."  
Maya laughed again. "That happened when I was... never mind."  
Carey started laughing along with Maya. "Really?"  
Maya nodded her head. "Yeah…"  
Bailey laughed. "The same thing happened with me except I nearly broke Cody's hand while screaming at him for doing this to me…."

Zack sighed. "At least you got to see Alli and Alleeah being born…"

Maya frowned. "I'm never gonna do anything like that again."

Cody and Bailey introduced themselves to Savannah, Kayden and Kayleigh.  
Maya smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…."  
Carey shook her head. "It's alright, Maya. You're back with Zack. I'm hoping you are staying."  
Maya nodded. "I am, Miss Martin."  
Carey smiled. "I'm glad because I want to see my grandbabies grow up. All five of them."

Maya nodded her head. "You will...I just have to figure out how I feel about Zack...I love him, I do. It's just hard for me to see him after so long."

Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Babe, please. Don't shut me out again…" He whispered in her ear, hugging her tight.

To be continued…

AN: What will Zaya do after knowing the whole truth? Find out in chapter 4!


	4. Zaya Is Back!

Runaway

Episode 4: "Zaya Is Back!"

A few days later, February 19th, 2015

Maya's place

Maya was finished unpacking and her son ran into the kitchen. "Mommy! Daddy is at the door. Can I open the door?"

Maya nodded her head. "Of course, baby."

Kayden ran to the door and opened the front door. "Hi Daddy!"

Zack smiled. "Hey buddy."

Anna and Kayleigh rushed down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy! We need help with our beds!"

Maya shook her head as she walked over to her children and Zack. "Hey Zack." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I do need your help with their beds. I can't get the mattresses up the stairs myself..."

Zack nodded as he hugged her and then helped her take the mattresses up the stairs. "Alright."

Maya laughed. "You knock them against the wall, I'll knock you out."

Zack laughed. "Alright, alright." He took the mattresses up to their children's room.

Maya smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Zack."

Thirty minutes later, Anma, Kayleigh and Kayden were in their rooms on their new beds.

Downstairs, Zack walked over to Maya, smiling. "So, have you thought about us?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, I have."

Zack smiled. "And?" He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Maya turned to face him. "I realized that I love you. I always have loved you, Zack." She gave a slight sigh. "I'm sorry I choose Africa over you...Not knowing I'd be having our babies..." She teared up slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you..."

Zack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too Maya and it's okay really." He looked at her. "At least you came back." He wiped her tears away and kissed her head.

Maya sniffed slightly as she buried her head in his neck. "Yeah." She looked at him. "The kids really love you."

Anna ran downstairs. "Mommy!"

Maya looked at her daughter. "Yes, baby girl?"

Anna sighed. "Kay was jumping on her bed which I told her not to, but she did and she fell."

Zack and Maya's eyes both grew wide. They ran upstairs and walked over to Kayleigh. "Are you okay, baby?"

Kayleigh was crying. "No. I hurt my arm..." She said as she held it.

Zack hugged her. "It's okay, baby girl." He looked at Maya. "It doesn't look good, May, let's take her to the ER to be checked."

Maya nodded. "Good idea..." She walked into Kayden's room. "Kayden Zachary! Get down from that bed now!"

Kayden looked at his mother. "Why? It's not like I'm actually hurt, Momma." He continued to bounce on his bed.

Maya crossed her arms. "You want to test me, Kayden?"

Kayden shook his head. "No, Momma."

Maya nodded her head. "Good boy. Now get down. We have to take Kay Kay to the hospital..." She picked him up, carrying him to the front door where Zsck was waiting with Kayleigh in his arms.

Kayden frowned. "Why is Kay Kay going to the hospital?"

Maya sighed. "Because she wasn't listening to Mommy. No jumping on the beds. You could get hurt. Kay Kay hurt her arm."

Kayden frowned again. "Oh."

Zack headed out with Kayleigh in his arms to his car, he gently put her in her car seat. "Comfy, baby?" He said put the seat belt on.

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy."

Maya put Kayden in his car seat after Anna got in the middle. "Okay. Let's go." She jumped into the passenger seat. She looked at Zack. "At least we don't have to change all of their last names. Just Anna's. She has my last name."

Anna's eyes went wide happily. "I'm getting Daddy's last name?!" She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Zack laughed slightly. "Oh Anna." He continued to drive.

Kayleigh looked at her mother. "Mama? Why aren't getting Daddy's last name?"

Maya smiled slightly. "Well...Daddy and I would have to be married for me to have his last name, sweetie."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Oh okay, Mama."

Later that night after spending over 4 hours in the ER, the family of five headed back to Maya's house.

Kayleigh had sprained her arm but other than that, she was fine. The doctor put a cast on her arm. The doctor gave Zack and Maya some medicine to give Kayleigh when she needed it.

Maya walked into her house with Anna in her arms while Zack carried Kayleigh and Kayden inside. "I'm going to lay the kids down. All three crashed."

Maya followed him up the stairs. "I got Anna." She walked into Anna's room, laying her down slowly. Kissing her head, Maya turned off the light. "Good night, baby. I love you."

Anna said sleepily. "Love you Momma." She was asleep after that.

Zack and Maya walked downstairs and layed down on the couch.

Zack turned to her. "I guess we are definitely back together since you want Anna to have my last name?" He said, kissing her head.

Maya smiled happily. "Yeah, we are."

Zack sighed out of relief. "Oh thank you God for answering my prayers!"

Maya laughed. "Oh Zack."

Zack smiled. "What?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "I missed playing with your hair."

Maya leaned her head back and then Zack leaned down and kissed her. "Was that what you wanted? To kiss me?"

To be honest, Zack was happy that he is back with the girl of his dreams. He never thought he would be seeing Maya again, now that she's back, they have three beautiful and happy children. He was so excited to have Maya's heart and everything about her back in his life. Zack knew he loved Maya with all of his heart. Who knows he might ask her to marry him. But, for right now, he's comfortable being with his girl on the couch.

Zack nodded his head, leaning down and kissed her again, more passionately. "Yes, I did. I totally did, babe."

She giggled as he kissed her again, putting his tongue into her mouth as they continued to kiss more passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as they began making out.

Maya rolled over, wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning in his mouth and kissed him.

Zack pulled away from her mouth to her neck, kissing her neck.

Maya giggled, moaning slightly and running her fingers through his hair. "That tickles."

Zack kissed her neck and then her ear, nipping slightly.

Maya gave a deep sigh. "Zack…"

Zack continued to kiss her neck. "Yeah?"

Maya started moaning again. "I...I'm not ready…"

He nodded, pulling away. "Sorry, babe."

She cupped his cheeks, kissing him. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you more, baby…"

They layed on the couch together until they fell asleep in each other's arms with Zack laying behind her.

To be continued…

AN: I'm back with this story. Zaya is back! I'm super excited!

Kayden and Kayleigh's 4th birthday is next. I will post some more chapters of this story.


End file.
